


A Simple Confession

by captainkippen



Series: tumblr oneshots [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: "Calling me oblivious isnottelling me you have feelings for me!"





	A Simple Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for little writing prompts on tumblr and I was blessed with [one](https://captainkippen.tumblr.com/post/181442783798/a-simple-confession)

“You know you could just use the front door like a normal person, right?” Cyrus said, watching on fondly as TJ finished climbing not-so-gracefully in through his bedroom window. 

“That wouldn’t be as fun,” TJ replied, grinning. “Plus if I came through the front door your mom would know I was here, and she’d probably tell my mom.” 

“Are you not meant to be?”

“Nah, I’m just hiding from her. She keeps talking about prom. It’s bad enough that it’s all anyone at school will talk about, I don’t want it at home too.” He let himself flop down next to Cyrus, sprawling out on the bed and peering over his shoulder. “Whatcha reading?” 

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “The Scarlett Letter. Anyway, don’t change the subject, your mom’s just excited for you, what’s so bad about that?” 

TJ was quiet for a moment and then, staring up at the ceiling, he let out a loud sigh. “She keeps trying to find out who I’m taking, and every time I tell her I don’t have a date she makes a suggestion. I swear she must have a list somewhere with the names of all the single girls in my class. It’s actually scary.”

Cyrus laughed and put his book down. The idea of TJ asking anybody to prom was pretty funny, and it was surprising that he was considering going at all. He didn’t blame Mrs Kippen for being curious, even if she was a little overzealous in her encouragement, he was curious too. “Who _are_ you planning to ask, then?”

TJ shrugged, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. Cyrus watched him for a moment and then said “Cassie Wheeler has a crush on you. So does Lucy Crane. I’m sure they’d be thrilled if you asked one of them, they’re both really nice. Cassie goes to like all of your basketball games.”

It came as a surprise to both of them when TJ snorted and said, “I don’t care if they like me, I don’t wanna take a _girl_.” For a moment the two of them just sat in a stunned silence staring at one another. 

“...You want to go stag?” Cyrus asked slowly. He already knew the answer, he knew what TJ had meant with that tone, but he wanted to give him an out if he wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“I-” TJ paused as if considering whether to lie or not and then realising that lying to his best friend was a pretty futile endeavour. He groaned and threw an arm over his face dramatically, then mumbled something unintelligible into it.

“What was that?” Said Cyrus. 

“I said,” TJ sighed again, “I don’t want to go with a girl because I don’t like girls.” 

Cyrus rolled on to his side so he could face TJ properly, and carefully tugged at his arm. “Hey, TJ. Look at me,” he said, gently. TJ peered back at him, not quite meeting his eyes. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but… is there maybe a _guy_ you want to take to prom?” 

The colour that TJ’s face had gone was pretty interesting. Cyrus was used to being the one who blushed, while TJ had boundless confidence and rarely went red unless he was either incredibly angry or incredibly sunburned. 

“Oh c’mon,” TJ said, soft and disbelieving all at once. “You gotta know the answer to that one already.”

Cyrus shook his head. As well as he and TJ usually understood one another, there were the odd few occasions where Cyrus couldn’t possibly fathom what was going on in his friend’s head - this was one of those times. TJ and romance had always been a bit of a mystery. The one blessing the world had given Cyrus was that TJ rarely showed interest in dating anybody, a fact which saved Cyrus from watching the boy he loved fall in love with somebody else.

“I’ll give you a hint,” He said, pushing himself so he was sat up leaning on his elbows, bringing him and Cyrus almost nose to nose. “He’s about three inches away from me right now.”

Everything in Cyrus’ head came screaming to a halt. “Wait, you like me?” He asked. “But that’s not right, it’s meant to be the other way around. I like you! Why didn’t you ever say anything?!”

TJ couldn’t possibly want to take him to prom. They’d been friends since he was thirteen for crying out loud if TJ had any interest in him like that surely he’d have told him by now…

“Me?!” TJ said, dumbfounded. “Why didn’t _I_ ever say anything? Are you telling me that this entire time you’ve liked me back and _you_ didn’t say anything?!”

“I didn’t know you liked boys!” Cyrus defended himself. “Plus, I basically told you that one time.”

“You did not! Which time?! I’d definitely remember you telling me that.”

“You know,” Cyrus insisted. “That time we had that argument at the swings, and you called me annoying and I told you that you were oblivious! That time!”

“Wh-what?!” TJ spluttered. “Calling me oblivious is _not_ telling me you have feelings for me!” 

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is t- no. No, we’re too old to be doing this, just shut up and come here,” And with that TJ grabbed the front of Cyrus’ shirt, reeled him in and kissed him.

Later, after kissing until their lips were sore, the two of them lay next to each other with their fingers entwined as they both looked at the glow-in-the-dark constellations stuck on Cyrus’ ceilings.

“So will you?” TJ asked, suddenly. 

“Will I what?”

“Go to prom with me?”

Cyrus smiled widely. “Okay, but I get to watch when you tell your mom.”

TJ rolled his eyes but smiled as he kissed him on the cheek. “Deal.”


End file.
